


Sol Mates

by when_you_fail



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Addiction, Anders Whump, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sad Anders, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_fail/pseuds/when_you_fail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anders met Helen he thought she would be just like any other girl he had slept with and thrown away, but for whatever reason, he couldn't resist her for long. It even began to get tiring, like he couldn't escape her. She controlled him, manipulated him and no matter what he did he couldn't get away.</p><p>When he met Aalia who he knows now to be Sol the Goddess of the sun, he felt a connection with her, a little spark inside his belly. But it was nothing like his with Helen. But when Olaf tells him the less known story of Bragi and Sol, Anders sees this as a possible solution to his problems with Helen. Little does he know that Aalia also knows the story and is not about to let Anders use her as a pawn to get Helen out of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so the story goes...

The ancient story goes that Bragi, the God of poetry and music falls in love with Iðunn, the Goddess of youth and The Keeper of the Golden Apples. They meet and are immediately consumed by one another and with that they are soon wed. Their love for each other was powerful and physical but Iðunn's constant need for more begins to drain the God of poetry. She began to suck the very life out of her new husband, making him weak and frail compared to the mighty God he once was and with time, what was once the beautiful God of poetry was nothing more than a feeble man. When all seemed to be lost, when it seemed that no one or nothing could save him, Bragi heaved himself out into the woods, hoping to escape from his wife for just a while.

He soon found a meadow, one of the brightest and most beautiful parts of Asgard he had ever seen. He rested under an old oak tree where he expected he would wither away to nothing. His eyes closed and he soon felt cold until what seemed like the light of the sun consumed his body. He opened his eyes a fraction and out of the brightness that surrounded him a beautiful young woman approached. Her hair was like long strands of pure gold, her eyes were like emerald stones sparkling in the light of the sky. The way the sun shone down on her skin made it look as if it were glowing under it. Her silky hands touched his face and with each touch Bragi felt a small amount of his strength return to him.

She spoke to him softly in a voice that could only be described as velvet. 'Someone so handsome should not look so grim.'

Bragi could only stare at her in awe. Her very presence filled him with such peace and serenity that he did not want her to ever leave. In a low and brittle voice, Bragi spoke back. 'Am I dreaming? Someone so glorious could not possibly be real.'

The woman smiled and it made Bragi melt. 'Your words are like poetry, but this is no dream.' She replied.

Bragi remained convinced this could not be real and that in his weak and dazed state he must have been imagining her. 'Who are you?' He asked.

Her eyes blazed like green flames. 'I am Sol, Goddess of the sun and all things bright and beautiful.' 

Bragi wanted to touch her, but his arms were too weak to move much more. 'I am blessed to be given the chance to spend my final moments in the arms of you Sol, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.' And that was no lie, he found her far more beautiful than his wife own Iðunn. He found her more enchanting, more inviting, as if in the short time he had known her she had already made her way inside his heart.

Sol frowned, her eyes flicking over his badly malnourished body. 'What is your name?' She asked. 

'Bragi, God of poetry and music.' He replied.

Sol smiled gently. 'You will not die today, Bragi.' She had become captivated by him, though she did not know why. Through his frail shell and darkened eyes she could see a beautiful God who had been drained of his life-force. He was a man of music and poetry who had lost his way and somehow ended up in her garden. Her heart began beating faster if only to save his soul from being sucked away into nothingness. She found herself leaning in closer to touch his face with her fingertips, being careful not to harm him. Though his skin looked rough and worn from the suffering he had no doubt been feeling, it felt soft and delicate under her touch and she paid careful attention no to hurt him by accident. It became clearer with every touch that she wanted to save him because a world without Bragi would be a dark world and Sol was the Goddess of the sun, darkness did not suit her. Letting her lips connect to his, she kissed him softly, breathing part of her life-force into him at the same time.

Suddenly Bragi could feel himself becoming strong once again. His body was filled with an energy and power he had never experienced before. Looking down at his hands he noticed they looked younger and more vibrant. He lifted himself off the ground with ease and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. She smiled back at him. Touching her face without a word, he leaned in and kissed her lips. Her skin was warm, so warm it almost burnt, but he didn’t care. The two stood under the tree together and without words announced their undying love for one another with a single embrace. When they finally met each other’s eyes Bragi promised to marry her the moment he had freed himself from his marriage to Iðunn. She accepted his proposal and promised to wait for him under the oak tree until he returned.

On his way back, Bragi worried that when he returned to his wife he would not be able to resist the connection they once shared that had led him to his sickened state and feared he would never see Sol again, but the moment he laid eyes on Iðunn, the connection they once had, had been broken. He annulled their marriage and banished her from his home, announcing she was never welcome to return. Iðunn, both angered and heartbroken by his actions soon vowed revenge against her former lover. 

It did not take long for Bragi to return to Sol, who he saw waiting under the Oak tree for him. Long golden strands of hair fell down her white dress. Bragi could feel her warmth from a mile away. Finally he met Sol, taking her hands in his he married her right there where they had first met. But Iðunn was wrathful. Her hate for their love was vicious and when she learned of the new marriage taking place, she travelled to the oak tree to meet them there. Iðunn declared to them both that she would slay Sol in front of Bragi to show him the same heartbreak he had showed her. Bragi watched in horror as she then tried to suck the life and youth from Sol’s body. Sol channeled the strength of the sun to aid her. Iðunn began to suck in the light and heat of the sun and soon it was too much for her body to withstand and within moments of holding it inside herself she exploded into ash.

But the gods could not survive without a Keeper of the Golden Apples and so the powers of youth and protection passed into the closest life form strong enough to hold it that stood near. Sol soon became not only the goddess of the sun, but also the protector of The Golden Apples and guardian of the gods.

Sol and Bragi lived blissfully in love together, until they were forced to flee to Earth. There Iðunn was reborn and began her endless goal to devour Bragi unless Sol and Bragi could reunite and fall in love once again and Sol to become the protector once more.


	2. Anders meets Aalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders meets Aalia and hears a story he has never heard before.

Ander sighed with relief when he noticed Helen had left his apartment early this Morning. This meant he could relax even if it was for a few minutes without being pressured into doing something for her. He stretched out his legs and yawned. He never thought he would actually want to avoid sex with a good looking woman, but she was tiring him out and sometimes a guy just need a few hours to himself.  
His phone rang and he imminently got anxious knots in his belly. ‘Please don’t be her…’ He thought, picking up his phone. Caller ID said Axl. ‘Thank fuck…’ Anders voiced to himself and answered the call. ‘What’s up little brother?’  
‘Hey, Mike and Ty told me to invite you for dinner and drinks tonight.’  
‘Where at?’ Anders would blow off a boring dinner with his family any other night but anything to get away from Helen sounded good to him.  
‘Just the pub at 7.’  
‘I’ll be there.’  
‘Really? No jokes about how shit it’ll be?’  
‘Nah I look forward to it.’  
‘Alright then. You can bring Helen if you want.’  
Anders stomach turned at the thought. ‘She busy, but I’ll be there.’  
‘Okay then…’ Axl could sense the anxiety in his brothers voice but didn’t question it. ‘See you then.’  
‘Bye.’ Anders hung up. Now all he had to do was avoid Helen until dinner.  
*  
*  
Anders had already dressed himself ready for dinner that morning so there was no reason he had to go home and accidently run into Helen and be forced to bring her along. It was 6:30 and he had gotten there early to have a drink before his brothers had arrived bu it didn’t tke long for Ty to Arrive.  
‘You’re here early.’ Ty seemed surprised.  
‘Yeah, thought I’d grab a quick drink before dinner.’  
‘Fair enough. How are things with Helen?’ Ty had noticed that Helen had been pushing him around lately and was still wondering if Olaf might be wrong about the way things would end for her. Maybe Helen was trying to control Anders and he was the victim in this.  
‘I dunno man. Honestly, I kinda wanna get away from her. It feels like she’s sucking the life out of me.’  
Ty frowned. ‘In what way?’  
‘Like, she always has to be around me, I dodged like 10 calls from her today and she’s always trying to pressure me into doing things her way. She changed things around in my apartment, tells me what to do and makes plans for us all the time without even asking me.’ Anders put his hands over his face and sighed. ‘Not only that but she wears me out physically. Every single time we’re together she pulls me off somewhere to have sex. And I’m not one to complain when it comes to that but I’m honestly feeling drained, like I’m never fully rested.’  
Ty looked worried. He could see just by looking at Anders that something wasn’t right. He looked exhausted. ‘Have you tried telling her this?’  
‘She doesn’t take no for an answer! She just starts talking and its like I can’t say no. You told me that Bragi and Iðunn were meant to be together.’  
‘Yes, that’s how the story goes.’  
‘Then why does it seem like so much work? Like she’s wearing me out so much? I want to get away but I can’t!’  
At that moment Mike and Olaf walked in. ‘You guys are here early.’ Mike started.  
‘Ready for some kick ass chicken wings?’ Olaf asked.  
‘Yep, let’s get a table.’ Ty added, putting his hand on Anders’ shoulder and leading him away from the bar.

When Axl arrived the finally ate and would have to admit it was the most relaxing time he had, had in a while. He didn’t really mind the company of his family so much, though he wouldn’t tell them that. Even after they had finished their meals they had drinks afterwards. Catching up on all the stupid things Axl had been doing and all the mushy crap Ty had been planning for his next date with Dawn. If he wasn’t so happy to be away from Helen, Anders might throw up. Anders looked over at Ty who’s attention had been drawn to a woman standing by the bar waving at him. He smiled at her and left the table for a moment. When he returned to the table he brought the girl back with him to introduce her to the rest of them. ‘Sorry guys I saw my friend Aalia by the bar and didn’t wanna be rude. Aalia, These are my brothers Mike, Anders and Axl and this is my cousin Olaf. Guys this is Aalia, she used to help me find clients from time to time when I sold ice sculptures.’  
‘Nice to meet you all.’ She replied.  
While everyone spoke for a moment, all Anders could do was stare at her. There was something about her. Something in his stomach that sparked when he listened to her voice. It wasn’t something he had felt before, not even for Helen, though it wasn’t as strong he could still feel something and when she glanced back at him he could tell she felt the same.

‘It’s sort of funny all this.’ Olaf mused.  
‘What is?’ Ty asked.  
‘Well, she’s clearly a Goddess.’

Everyone stopped for a second and looked at Aalia who had wide green eyes. She looked shocked. ‘What?’ She tried to chuckle. ‘No, no I’m not.’  
‘What are you talking about Olaf?’ Ty tried to stay calm about this.  
‘I don’t know which one, but I can definitely sense it. I’m Baldr, the god of youth.’

Everyone went silent. Aalia stood in amazement. ‘I can’t believe it…’ She smiled. ‘I’ve never actually met another God before!’ She looked over at Ty. ‘Are you Hod, the God of winter?’  
Ty stood in awe. ‘Yes, how did you know?’  
‘I always sensed your temperature was a little lower, it’s not hard to spot.’  
‘What Goddess are you?’  
‘I’m Sol, the Goddess of the sun.’ Olaf interrupted her.  
‘And all things bring and beautiful! How did I not guess that?’ He smiled.  
‘It is a little dark in here.’ She joked. ‘I’m guessing you’re not their cousin then.’  
‘I’m actually their grandfather.’  
‘That is amazing. Which God’s are you?’  
‘I’m Ullr.’ Mike answered in a whisper.  
‘And I’m Odin.’ Axl added.

‘Odin?’ Aadia seemed surprised. ‘That’s interesting.’ She smiled.  
‘I’m Bragi.’ Anders chimed in.  
‘Bragi? The God of poetry. I do like poetry.’ She grinned. ‘Well I’m pleased to meet you all, but I’ll let you all get back to your dinner.’ She turned to Ty. ‘And I’ll give you a call, we should catch up again.’  
‘Most definitely.’ He replied before she walked back to the bar with her friends.

Ty sat down and sighed. ‘Well, the whole time I’ve known her I never once guessed she was a goddess. How did you know that, Grandpa?’  
‘I don’t know, I could just sense it on her.’

‘Am I the only one that felt a weird spark in my stomach when I saw her?’ Anders asked curiously.  
‘That was your dick reacting to her body, Anders.’ Axl joked.  
‘Nah it was something else. I just don’t know what.’

Olaf chuckled to himself.  
‘What?’ Anders asked.  
‘I’m guessing you don’t know much about Sol.’  
‘Not a great deal, no…’  
‘Do any of you know?’ After a resounding no among the table, Olaf chuckled again. ‘There is a less known story about Sol, one that involves Bragi.’  
Anders raised his eyebrows. ‘What story?’  
‘Well, way, way back in old ancient stories there is a story about Sol and Bragi. Bragi meets Iðunn, falls in love and marries her. But then, Iðunn starts to suck the life out of Bragi bit by bit. To the point where he is basically an aged, powerless mess.’  
‘Yeah, yeah and then?’ Anders didn’t need to hear that, it made him nervous.  
‘Well, one day when he was at the very edge of what he assumed were his final days, he dragged himself out into the forest to rid himself of Iðunn for his final moments. That’s where he met Sol, the beautiful Goddess of the sun. She enchanted him so much that he thought she must have been a dream. She kissed him, breathed part of her life into him and saved him from death.’

‘Shit.’ Axl added.  
‘Yeah, and that’s not all. Bragi promised Sol he would meet her at the oak tree after he had divorced Iðunn and when he got back she was waiting for him. They were married not long after but then Iðunn found out and tried to kill Sol.’  
‘What happened after that?’ Ty asked, a little worried.  
‘Sol channelled he sun and Iðunn basically blew herself up. Her body couldn’t handle the heat and light.’  
‘But if Iðunn died, who kept the apples?’ Ty asked.  
‘The powers of youth and guardianship were passed to the nearest life form who could handle it. Sol.’  
‘So Sol became the Goddess of the sun and the keeper of the apples?’ Axl asked.  
‘Pretty much. Life was pretty sweet for her and Bragi. They lived together in blissful love until the day all the gods took refuge on Earth. Unfortunately for them, Iðunn was reborn.’

‘So, Sol is my actual soul mate?’ Anders asked.  
‘You could say that. The connection Sol and Bragi shared was more of an instant love rather than instantly wanting to fuck like Bragi and Iðunn shared.’  
‘So, if I got with Aalia, I could get rid of Helen?’  
‘Not that easy Anders.’  
‘Why not?’  
‘Sol fell in love with a part of Bragi he’d never shown anyone before. He let her inside his heart and earned her love.’  
‘I could do that.’

Everyone laughed.

‘Hey! I can do that!’ Anders was a little offended.  
‘It’s not a game with Sol, Anders. You can’t hypnotize her or trick her. She is much smarter than you think. The love has to be real.’  
‘I didn’t think she was dumb. But I owe it to Bragi to get to know her right?’ He looked at Ty.  
‘I don’t know…’ Ty answered.  
‘Come on, like Olaf said, she’s not dumb.’  
Ty could see the desperate look in Anders’ eyes, like this was his last chance and deep down he didn’t want his brother to have his soul sucked out, even if it was metaphorically… or he hoped it was. ‘I could organize a drink with her and I could invite you along.’  
‘Thank you! You won’t regret it.’  
‘I really hope not.’


	3. Anders, Always the Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders meets Aalia for a drink and is seduced by Helen again.

Anders sat at the bar waiting for Ty to arrive. He knew he was early but it was just another excuse to get away from Helen. He couldn’t stand being around her anymore but when she was around he couldn’t escape. It was like some kind of sick joke. Maybe t was karma coming back to bite him in the ass for all the shit he had done in his life. It had been a week since he had met Aalia during dinner with his family and finally Ty had organized a drink between the three of them. He looked up and saw Ty taking a seat beside him. ‘Where is she?’ Anders looked around the bar.  
‘She’s not here yet. You need to relax. You look like shit.’ Ty answered.  
Anders looked at himself in the mirror behind the bar. ‘Yeah I do look like shit.’  
‘Go to the bathroom and fix yourself up.’  
Anders got off his bar stool and did just that. He looked in the mirror and saw dark circles around his eyes. They weren’t particularly prominent, but he hadn’t had them before meeting Helen. He splashed his face with water and fixed his hair and tie. He didn’t look so bad for a guy who had been having his soul sucked out for the past few months, or at least that’s how it felt. He walked back to the bar and saw Ty standing with Aalia. She looked different today, more casual. Her auburn hair fell loose around her face and instead of a pretty little dress she wore jeans, black knee high boots and a green tank top. That same spark he felt the night he met her returned a he got closer to her. ‘Hi there, Aalia isn’t it?’  
She turned to face him. ‘Yes, and you must be Anders, nice to meet you again.’ She smirked. ‘I’m also pretty sure why you were so desperate to meet with me again.’  
‘I wouldn’t say I was desperate.’ Anders felt a flush of embarrassment for a moment.  
‘Ty let it slip you met you Iðunn.’  
‘Did he now?’

‘Sorry, I just kind of came out.’  
‘I bet it did.’ Anders glared.  
‘And let me tell you Anders, I’m not going to save you from the big bad Iðunn. I’m not so easily manipulated.’  
‘Come on now, let’s just have a drink and get to know each other, if you don’t wanna have another, you can go home no harm done.’ Anders tried to stay light and flirty, he didn’t want to scare her off by trying way too hard.  
‘No harm in that then.’ She replied.

‘And since now you know why I actually arranged this, I might give you two some alone time.’ Ty stood up to leave, lent in to give Aalia a small kiss on the cheek and whispered. ‘Sorry.’ In a light hearted way.  
She smiled. ‘I don’t mind.’  
Ty then walked from the bar.

‘Now then, what do you drink?’ Anders asked innocently.  
‘Scotch and ice will do.’ She replied.  
‘Nice choice. Two scotches with ice.’  
She eyed him curiously. ‘What do you actually hope to gain by getting to know me?’  
Anders looked back at her. ‘I don’t know really. I figure it can’t hurt to at least have a drink.’  
‘As long as you’re not expecting anything from me.’  
‘Relax will ya? It’s only a drink. But tell me you didn’t feel that spark in your belly when we first met?’  
She smirked. ‘I did, I can still feel it a little but it’s not enough for me to act on.’  
‘Yeah, same here.’ He sighed. ‘Even if this is nothing, it gives me a chance to escape.’  
‘From Iðunn?’  
‘Her name is Helen and yes.’  
‘Have you tried telling her to piss off?’  
‘I never thought of that, I’ll give it a try.’ Anders answered with flawless sarcasm.  
She grinned. ‘I do genuinely hope you can get away from her. I mean, if you show her no affection what so ever maybe she’ll get the picture.’  
‘It’s not that simple. I can’t get away…’ He stopped. ‘I don’t want to talk about her. I want to talk about you.’  
‘What about me?’  
‘Tell me about yourself.’  
Aalia seemed a little taken back. ‘Well, I’m 22, I was born and raised here in Auckland with my parents until my mum died a few years ago and I own my own business. Well, it was my parents business but after my mum passed, dad didn’t want to stay here. I think it was too much for him and me being an only child, got pretty much everything since dad didn’t want any of it.’  
‘What business?’  
‘A fashion label. It’s actually going really well.’  
‘Your parents must have been Gods? Which were they?’  
‘My mother was Sif, goddess of the home, the field and destiny. And my father is Forseti, God of justice and reconciliation.’  
‘Isn’t Sif supposed to get with Thor?’  
‘Yeah, but she never met him, and she loved my dad.’  
‘It was my understanding that Gods and Goddesses never ended well.’  
‘Well, my parents did. Until my mum past, they were madly in love.’ For a second Aalia seemed a little sad, but she shook it off. ‘What about you?’  
‘Didn’t know my dad and my mum ran off to become a tree.’  
‘That’s not unusual at all.’  
Anders could tell she was being sarcastic and it kinda made him smile. And after two hours and 4 drinks, he could tell she wasn’t the kind of girl he could charm and that gave him conflicted feelings. On one hand, she was amazing and funny and actually interesting to talk too and different to any girl he would usually go for. But on the other hand that made it even clearer that she wasn’t going to just drop her life to save his. 

When they finally decided to call it a night Aalia kissed Anders on the cheek. ‘We could be friends, I can see that in you.’  
He gave a half-hearted smiled. ‘That’s something at least.’  
‘And I truly hope you begin to feel better.’

She left and Anders sat at the bar to order another drink. He wasn’t quite ready to go home yet.  
*  
*  
It had been 6 weeks since he had met Aalia and still he wasn’t any closer to breaking the bond he had with Helen. Though Aalia had made pretty good friends with the other goddesses and seemed to have clicked with Axl and Mike she wasn’t going to let Anders manipulate her even though they had actually become closer. Even Dawn loved her. He knew he wanted to keep her away from Helen and he fought pretty hard to do that. His phone rang and the caller ID labeled Helen. He shuttered and denied the call. She knew that he couldn’t resist her, she knew she was draining him and she didn’t care. He was pretty sure it turned her on to see him so damn helpless around her and that pissed him off. He was a proud guy, a guy who didn’t like to be pushed around by anyone and for her to treat him like some kind of puppet irritated him. His phone rang again and it was quickly denied for a second time.

‘You gonna get that?’ Dawn asked from the other side of the office.  
‘No I am not Dawn.’ Anders answered back flatly.  
‘Rightio.’ She replied and when her phone rang she picked it up. ‘Hello, JPR you’re speaking with Dawn.’ She paused. ‘Yes he’s just at his desk.’ She forwarded the call to Anders. ‘It’s Helen.’  
‘Tell her I’m not here.’  
‘I already told her you were at your desk.’  
‘For God sake.’  
‘Sorry, I didn’t know she was the one you were avoiding.’ She rolled her eyes.

‘What’s up Helen, I’m very busy doing...’ He paused. ‘Work related things…’  
‘Have you been avoiding m calls again?’ Her voice seemed stern and annoyed.  
‘Like I said, I’m busy.’  
‘I need you here, I have a few things to discuss with you.’  
‘Where is here?’  
‘At our apartment, where else?’  
‘Oh, at my apartment.’ He corrected.  
‘Whatever, can you just get here?’  
‘I’m busy Helen.’  
‘And so am I, if you don’t come here, I’ll come to you.’  
Anders sighed. ‘I’ll come by in an hour.’  
‘See you in 15 minutes then.’ She hung up.

Anders put his head in his hands. Even talking to her on the phone tired him out.  
‘Why don’t you just break up with her?’ Dawn asked. ‘She clearly makes you miserable.’  
‘If only it were that easy.’  
‘Why isn’t it?’  
‘It’s just not.’  
Dawn shook her head and got back to work.  
He stood up and shrugged on his jacket. ‘I have to go, if I get any calls, call me straight away and I’ll come back. Or even if you need anything.’ He opened the door. ‘Anything at all.’ Then he closed the door behind him. Dawn noticed the desperation in his voice but didn’t think too much into it.  
*  
*  
Anders opened the door to his apartment and closed it behind him. Before he could even put his keys on the table Helen was on him like glue. She pushed him against the wall and suffocated him with passionate kisses. Though he wasn’t really in the mood and he really didn’t want her to touch him, that same something that always lured him in pushed him to accept her advances. He let his keys drop to the floor and put his arms around her noticing she was already undressed. Any other day finding a woman practically naked in his home would be great, but even though he was reacting to her and letting her touch him, he wished that he could stop so badly. He wanted to push her off him and tell her to leave but he couldn’t help but fall into her arms and as much as he usually loved it rough, when she pushed him onto the bed it almost hurt, like his body was so fatigued that he couldn’t even handle his own body weight. ‘Not so rough.’  
‘I thought you liked it rough.’ She slapped him across the face before unbuckling his belt and pulling his trousers off.  
‘I’m exhausted, I don’t have the energy.’ His face was stinging from the slap, but he couldn’t even lift his hand to massage it.  
‘You’ll be fine.’ She insisted, pushing him inside. She grabbed him by the shoulders and dug her palm into his collarbone hard enough for him to hiss in pain.  
‘Stop that…’ He whispered, trying to keep is face from showing how uncomfortable he really was.  
‘Sorry.’ She answered but didn’t seem to take any notice as she continued to press her fingers into his skin.  
It didn’t take long for it to be over. Anders didn’t have the strength or drive to even attempt to draw it out. She lay beside him for a moment, panting lightly. ‘Thanks.’ She got up and walked to the bathroom.  
Anders didn’t even know how it felt to be used before he’d met Helen, he didn’t think it was possible for him to feel this way but somehow he did and he hated it. While she showered, his phone rang. ‘Hello?’ His voice was ragged and tired.  
‘Hey its Axl, just calling you to remind you about Mikes party this weekend. Don’t forget to at least show up.’  
‘For his birthday, right.’  
‘Yep, you can bring Helen.’  
‘She won’t be coming.’  
‘Okay then, whatever. Just show up.’  
‘I’ll be there.’  
‘K then, see ya.’

Anders hung up and looked up at the door. Helen was standing there in a robe.  
‘Who was that?’  
‘Axl.’  
‘What did he want?’  
‘Nothing, just calling to see how I am.’  
She could tell he was lying. ‘Why would he be worried about you?’ Her voice was slower, more curious now.  
‘I don’t know.’ He tried to get off the bed but Helen stopped him.  
‘Don’t go just yet…’  
‘I have to get back to work.’  
‘Dawn would call if she needed you. Stay with me a little longer.’  
Anders had never wanted a call from Dawn more in his entire life than right now. As much as he wanted to get up and leave, he couldn’t leave her. He closed his eyes and sighed. ‘Fine.’  
Helen smiled. ‘You know I care about you right?’  
Anders wasn’t so sure about that. He was actually pretty sure she didn’t give a shit about him but he did know she was probably feeling the same way as him, only for whatever reason, she had the upper hand. ‘I have to go, I have things I have to do.’  
‘You’ll be back later tonight though, won’t you?’ She seemed a little concerned.  
‘Yeah…’ Anders pulled himself up and redressed before headed out the door and rushing to his car. With her constantly at his place, he couldn’t really escape her.


	4. Time To Just 'Be'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Mikes birthday and Helen's not invited.

Anders sat in his car. The sun had just gone down and now was the perfect time for a nap. His eyes had defined dark circles under them and his whole body felt tired and achy. He held onto the steering wheel and stared into nothing for a few minutes. He didn’t much feel like going to Mike’s party but he knew it was ether this, or go back up to his apartment with Helen and that was worse. He pulled out of the driveway and headed for the bar. Maybe Mike would let him lie down and have a rest.

He arrived at the bar and somehow hauled himself inside though his energy levels were at an all-time low. He saw everyone standing around chatting happily. He envied their energy, their happiness, their freedom.  
‘Hey Anders.’ Ty said while walking towards his brother. He tried to smile though he could see his brother was completely wrecked.  
‘Hey.’ Anders tried to at least act like he was alright, though not much got past Ty.

‘You look like shit.’ Michelle said, leaning over the bar from a distance.  
’Thanks. I’ve been getting that a lot lately.’  
Mike stood next to her with his arm over her shoulder. ‘Are you alright?’ He asked. He knew a bit about what had been happening with Helen, but it was Ty who knew everything.  
‘I’ll be alight. Happy birthday.’ It was a feeble attempt but Anders tried to seem at least a little enthusiastic.  
‘Thanks. You want a drink? On the house of course.’  
‘Yes, please.’  
Anders sat on the first barstool he could see while Mike poured him a half glass of scotch and slid it towards him. ‘Are you positive you’re alright?’ He could tell just by looking at Anders’ disheveled appearance that Helen had been affecting him more than usual. He did wish he could do something to help but Anders pride got in the way and he never let him get involved.  
‘I’ll be fine you just enjoy your party.’  
‘Okay, thanks for showing up.’

Aalia got up from her seat across the bar where she had been talking with Axl and walked to Anders. Taking a sea next to him she nudged him slightly with her elbow. ‘You look like you just took on a bear.’  
He chuckled half-heartedly thinking, nah just a Goddess.  
She looked concerned. ‘Have you slept since the last time I saw you?’  
‘A bit…’ He couldn’t really remember the last time he’d slept all night. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept and woken up feeling any good at all.  
‘You lie. She replied. ‘You should drink water.’  
Anders downed the whole glass of scotch in one mouthful and coughed a little. ‘Water? What for?’ He smiled a little.  
Aalia grinned. ‘Come outside with me, we’ll get some air.’ She gripped his arm slightly and he let out a small moan. ‘I’m sorry.’  
‘Not your fault.’ He answered. ‘Bit sensitive lately.’  
She nodded and put her hand on his back, leading him outside to the stairs. Not sleeping, always stressing himself out over this ‘Helen’ and never taking time for himself was surely going to kill him eventually. Though she hadn’t known him for the longest time, Aalia didn’t like that one person could do this to another so easily and seemingly with no remorse what so ever. She had heard stories of Anders and his past. Nothing that surprised her as Bragi was never known for ‘commitment’ or ‘monogamy’ but she had also heard good stories too. Things that Axl and Ty had told her. He didn’t deserve to be tortured and tormented by someone in the way that he was. So much darkness made her sick.  
They walked over to a few chairs far enough from the bar that it gave them some privacy. Anders took in the fresh air and sighed. His phone rang and it was Helen. He clammed up and shuttered.  
Noticing this, Aalia took his phone and switched it off before putting it in her pocket.  
‘What are you doing?’ He asked.  
‘Stop stressing yourself out! Just take a minute or two for yourself.’ She replied.  
He did feel like a weight was lifted for a minute. ‘Thanks.’  
‘For what?’  
‘Giving me a second to breathe.’  
She smiled lightly. ‘Everyone needs time to just ‘be.’ she replied. And for a few short minutes Anders began to feel a little better. He was breathing clearer which seemed to take some pressure off his chest for the first time in a long time. It was like there was nothing else happening around him.

As the moments past a car seemed to speed up the road. In the distance Anders looked out and saw Helens car parking up the road. ‘Fuck me.’ Misery setting back in.  
Aalia looked down the street and saw what Anders had seen. ‘She just doesn’t piss off does she? What’s it been, 10 minutes since I took your phone?’  
‘Too good to be true wasn’t it?’  
‘What was?’  
‘The possibility of a night without her.’ Anders sighed, getting off the chair and beginning to walk to the car.’  
Aalia frowned. ‘Just a sec.’  
He looked at her. ‘What?’  
‘I have an idea.’ She took his hand and slipped around the corner, hiding from Helens view as she walked towards the steps of the bar. Aalia looked over at Anders who was barely thirty centimeters from her face and smiled. ‘My cars around the back.’ He nodded, desperate to stay away from Helen.  
When Helen entered the bar they made their escape. Running towards the little silver car, Aalia unlocked it from distance and threw herself inside, shortly joined by Anders who was not far behind her. She started it and reversed. ‘Duck your head.’ Anders obeyed, keeping out of sight. They sped off and when they were out of sight Anders lifted his head and laughed.  
‘Crazy bitch.’ Aalia smiled.  
‘You don’t have to tell me twice. Where are we going?’  
‘I know a place.’


	5. Somewhere Only We Know

They had been driving for a while when Aalia stopped the car. Anders’ had been napping on and off throughout the car trip but that was fine with her. He needed the rest. When he opened his eyes he looked around wearily. ‘Where are we?’  
‘It’s a place I used to come when my mother passed away. I would come here to think, to relax or just to be alone. You can see the stars from the field.’ She opened the car door and walked towards a flat field of short green grass surrounded by large mossy trees. Anders followed close behind her. Aalia knelt on the soft grass and then laid her back flat so she could see the sky and Anders followed suit. ‘Every single star in the sky is just another burning sun. Even though they are further away, I can still feel them.’ She stared up at the clear sky. ‘Sometimes I just let their heat soak into me, charge me up and give me energy.’  
‘I wish that worked for me…’ Anders sighed. ‘What does it feel like?’  
‘It feels like all of the tiny lights are melting into my skin and making me strong.’  
‘Sounds perfect…’  
They lay in silence for a while, Aalia looked over at Anders. He had his eyes open, but his gaze was far away. His chest moved up and down weakly and every breath looked laboured. ‘I think I’m dying…’ He finally whispered and it broke the silence like a crack of thunder.  
‘What?’ Aalia stared at him with wide eyes.  
‘It’s like everything inside me is shutting down. Nothing works right anymore. Every thought is just…sleep…When can I sleep?’  
‘You’ll be okay…’ Perhaps she was just trying to convince herself of that.  
‘I don’t think so. If I’m not awake and wishing for sleep, then I’m having micro naps and dreaming.’ He sighed. ‘And the dreams are perfection.’  
Aalia wasn’t sure what to say. She wanted to tell him he would be fine, but an aching pain in her chest told her that she couldn’t trust her own words even if she badly wanted too. ‘What do you dream of?’  
He was silent for a moment. ‘You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.’  
‘Go on then, try me.’  
‘I dream of an old oak tree, like in my grandfather’s stories. I dream of a light so bright I can’t see anything else. It’s warm, it’s safe… I don’t want it to end… It’s intoxicating. And when I wake, everything is dull and grey.’  
Aalia stayed silent.  
‘I spent my whole life keeping a safe distance from people, because people hurt you and I don’t have time for that. If you keep those around you at arm’s length, they can’t break you. But now I’m just as broken as I always dreaded I could be.’ His eyes began to well with tears, but he choked them back. ‘Now all I want is that light…’  
Aalia could feel her heart beating like a drum in her chest. She had also had those dreams, only slightly different. ‘I dream of a tree… and underneath there is a dull orb of light. And even though it’s dull, it’s beautiful because I can feel everything inside it. Like a star that’s a billion kilometres away.’ She paused.  
Anders looked over at her. She was staring at him. ‘I can feel you from all the way over here…’ He smiled weakly. ‘You’re like an oven.’  
Aalia put her hand out and moved it over his gently. Anders let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. It was like she was warming his entire boy with a single touch. ‘I’m so tired…’  
Aalia watched as he closed his eyes and for a second his chest stopped moving. Her heart battered her ribs for a moment before she was relieved to the sight of his chest expanding. Without thinking she wriggled in closer to him, so close she was touching her shoulder to his. ‘Don’t sleep just yet…’  
‘Why?’  
She locked her fingers with his. ‘I don’t want you to go…’  
‘I’m not going anywhere.’ He was whispering now. ‘I’m glad I met you.’  
‘I’m glad I met you.’  
‘Thanks for everything. You didn’t have to help me.’ He paused. ‘You didn’t have to give me this.’  
‘Give you what?’  
‘Peace… Even if it’s just for one night.’  
Aalia sat up and looked down at Anders. He had his eyes closed but he was till awake. ‘Anders…’  
‘Mmm?’  
‘Sit up for a second.’  
He opened his eyes and looked up at her. ‘Why?’  
‘Just for a second…’ She pulled at his hand and he winced but let her guide him up.  
Staring at her, he could see her green eyes filled with worry. ‘Did those stars super charge you?’  
‘What?’  
‘You look like…You’re glowing…’  
Aalia looked at her arms, she didn’t see anything different. ‘Are you alright? Are you hallucinating?’  
‘No, you’re glowing! Like a star…’ Maybe he was hallucinating, what the hell was he on about?  
‘I think you might be seeing things…’  
‘Maybe… But you are beautiful.’  
Aalia was taken by surprised when he said that. She hadn’t expected it. ‘Thanks…’  
‘You really are, it’s kind of incredible. I’ve worked with all kinds of women, models included. But you are by the far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…’ He wasn’t sure why this was suddenly so apparent to him now. After all the time he had known her, he hadn’t realised how green her eyes were. He just knw he could see it now and it was invigorating.

Aalia stared at him. His eyes were dark and shadowy but she could see the colours they used to be. Blue sapphires that had been dulled with darkness but they only needed a little light to bring them back to life. She suddenly felt pain in her chest and stomach, like someone was tearing away a part of her and it hurt… How could he make her feel this way? The stories always told her she could not be tricked into love, so surely this was no trick…

‘Anders…’ she began, touching his face with her fingertips. ‘You’re cold.’  
‘You’re warm…’  
She pulled herself in closer, her lips merely centimeters from his. She held his face in her hands lightly. ‘Come here…’  
Anders’ breath hitched a fraction when he felt her breath on his face. ‘Take me to the light…’  
She kissed his lips, pressing gently into him and twisting her fingers through his hair. Unexpectedly, she felt his hands on the back of her neck pulling her in close. They broke from their kiss and Anders opened his eyes to look at her. She looked back at him, his eyes were bluer than ever and full of light. ‘Show me again…’ He smiled.


	6. Don't Let Go

Anders felt weak, but he was able to lift himself to his feet with Aalia’s help. They walked to the car with this new connection between them that neither one of them ever thought could happen. Though he felt weak, he did feel like some life was returning to his body. They sat next to each other for a moment as Aalia put her keys into the car. ‘Where should I take you?’ her voice was apprehensive.  
‘Well, Helen will be at my place, waiting for me I suspect.’ Anders cringed a little.  
The moment Anders mentioned Helen, Aalia felt a little anxious. She hadn’t felt that before but perhaps this new bond with Anders had made her a little just a little protective and maybe a bit jealous though she knew he didn’t want to be with Helen. Either way, she didn’t want Helen to touch him ever again. ‘You can stay at my place… She paused. ‘You can have the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.’  
‘I’m not letting you sleep on the couch of your own house. I can take the couch. Trust me, it’s better than going back to her.’  
Aalia frowned. ‘We’ll talk about it when we get back to my place.’  
The drive didn’t seem that long, but Anders had still fallen asleep on the way. Aalia smiled when she saw him sleeping beside her. His mouth was wide open and his head was back as far as it could go. Not very elegant, but it did make her giggle. Getting him up the stairs was difficult but when they got to her apartment Anders collapsed on the couch with a brief sigh of relief.  
‘Get up, you’re going into the bed.’  
‘I’m okay here.’ Anders protested sleepily.  
‘Get your butt up.’ She pulled his arm and finally he budged. She helped him on the bed and he sighed, kicking his shoes off. ‘I’ll be back.’ Aalia waked out of the room and got herself some blankets and pillows. She put them at the end of the couch and returned to Anders.  
Pulling the covers over him she brushed her hand by his arm, noticing how cold his skin was. ‘You’re freezing.’  
‘It’s cold.’  
‘No, it’s really not.’ She looked at the temperature gage on the wall by the door. ‘It’s actually kinda warm inside.’  
‘Must just be me then…’ His eyes were glazing over the way they did when he was lyin in the field and that made her kinda worried. She tucked the blankets up over his shoulders and left the room, turning the heat up a little as she left. She changed into shorts and a tank top and sat on the couch for about 10 minutes, but her worry didn’t go away. Silently she returned to the room to see Anders shivering still. ‘You’re cold still?’ Se whispered.  
He didn’t respond.  
Damn it. She thought to herself. I hope he doesn’t take this the wrong way. She crawled into bed and curled up next to him. Reacting to her sudden warmth, Anders turned to face her.  
‘How are you so warm?’ He snuggled in.  
‘I guess it’s my gift.’ She felt his breath on her skin and sighed, she secretly liked being close to him.  
‘I had a good night…’ ‘Better than I’ve had in a very long time.’  
‘Me too actually…’ she trailed off.  
Anders opened his eyes and looked into Aalia’s. ‘I swear I could mistake your eyes for emeralds…’ His voice was soft, almost a whisper.  
She smiled. ‘Feeling better then?  
‘For some reason, whenever you’re close to me, I feel like me again.’  
‘I know the feeling…’ Their eyes locked for a second and felt a sudden dread. ‘I don’t want you to go back to Helen…’ The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them.  
Anders stared back at her. ‘When I’m next to you I feel like I could tell her to leave and not bat an eyelid. Like, I feel nothing for her cause you make me strong.’ He smiled. ‘It feels amazing.’ His eyes closed a little.  
Aalia nuzzled into him, which made his breath hitch a little. ‘Good.’  
Anders met her eyes once more and touched his hand to her neck. ‘There’s something amazing about you, something I haven’t felt for anyone else in my entire life. It makes me nervous, but I kinda like it.’  
Aalia grinned a little. ‘I feel it too.’  
He pressed his lips to hers and immediately felt a burst of energy through his body. He sighed, almost blissfully. ‘Don’t let go.’  
‘I won’t.’ Aalia replied, feeling the same flare of energy making her strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the story of Sol and Bragi to fit with my fic. It never actually happened in the Norse stories just so you all know. But I really hope you like it.
> 
> Kudos and comments mean a lot to me. :)


End file.
